Royal Teasing
by choco maribel
Summary: "So you finally love me for real this time?" he asked, his golden eyes shone with hope. Maricar could only giggle, "Nah, just teasing you." *A cute oneshot about Prince Soma abd his fiancee. It's a SomaxOC, SomaOC, Soma x OC... Just pick.


She looked at the young man in front of her.

"_He's babbling again_," she thought in boredom.

But instead of voicing out her thoughts, she just kept quiet and listened to every word that he says. There's no point in listening too since they're mostly pointless things. If this wasn't her fiancé, she would've knocked him out.

"-and I could prove to you that I'll be a better person than you are!"

That caught her attention.

"What?" she asked, finally responding to him.

He smiled with determination, "I'll prove that to you Maricar!" She smirked; he can be better than her? That's absurd.

Even though he's the 26th prince of Bengal, he'll never be better than her. He's just too naïve and stubborn. He also tends to do anything he wants without thinking too much about it. Plus, he whines a lot.

"Soma, you might want to reflect on your words," she said as she stood up from her mock throne. She, Maricar Soh, daughter of a wealthy merchant of China, is telling the Prince to think over what he just said. Her velvety voice almost hid the mockery in her statement.

She smiled mysteriously at him.

Sometimes, he wondered if she has also have Indian blood since she has tan skin (although lighter than his) and medium almond-shaped eyes which are so unlike her father's. But he remembered that she once told him that she got all her looks from her late mother who was a Philippine native.

The Soh heir seemed to notice his slight troubled expression.

"Soma dear," she spoke softly as she walked towards him. Her soft hands travelled from his face to his lips.

Although they have only been together for a few months, they seemed to be fond of each other- a thing that is very rare in an arranged marriage.

But Maricar was never the affectionate type.

_Probably just teasing me._

He looked away from her. This made her frown.

"Soma, look at me," she said in her normal cold voice.

But he refused, just like the stubborn brat he is.

"Stop it," he murmured quietly, still looking away.

She raised a brow before smirking. She pulled his chin and made him look at her, closer.

"I'm your fiancée, I can do whatever I want with you," she taunted in an audible whisper.

She closed the gap between them with a kiss, a deep kiss. This caused the Prince to gasp in surprise but she held him in place.

Closing her eyes, she deepened the kiss and pulled him closer. Using her strength, she pulled away and pushed him down the bed.

"What are you doing?" asked the startled noble as he touched his already swollen lips.

"Stop thinking about her."

His eyes widened before softening.

"She's never coming back, Soma," she told him.

_Meena, his childhood nanny, his first love._

"I know," he murmured.

Maricar went on top of him, completely towering the young lad.

"But I'm here."

"Maricar-" he was cut off as her lips silenced his own.

His blushing face went redder as her hands caressed his chest rather sensually.

"I'll always be yours, Soma," Maricar whispered against his cheek.

"Maricar, I'm not-"

But he was again hushed with her quick gentle kiss.

"I'll never leave you like she did," she told him. Her sweet breath, which was vanilla in scent, sent tingles through his body.

"I'll be your companion, always by your side, forever…"

Her hand slipped under his shirt, making his breath hitch.

"I don't care if you're such a stubborn, noisy brat," the young lady spoke with such mockery sweetness. This time, she teasingly pinched his nipple. Oh, how she loved his blushing scared form.

"I'll be glad to discipline you myself," she whispered with a smile that reminded him of that butler. She kissed his neck… slowly, teasingly nipping and licking him.

He couldn't help but moan as she found his sweet spot, but his attempt to pry her off irked her. And so, she pinned both his arms down and claimed his lips in another passionate kiss.

Soon, he succumbed to her wishes.

He kissed her back softly but with passion. It caused tingles to course through her body. Nibbling her bottom lip, he emitted a low moan. She smirked inwardly and licked his lips causing him to blush again.

He pulled his arms from hers and wrapped them around her body.

"Mari," he finally said as he flipped her down from him. They were still breathless from the kiss they have just shared.

"I'm not thinking about anybody else but you these past few months," Soma admitted.

She stared at him, looking at him directly in the eyes.

"You're not?"

The prince smiled, "Yes."

An uncontrollable blush formed on her face as a smile forced its way on her lips.

"I thought otherwise," she smirked.

Soma hugged her tight.

"So you finally love me for real this time?" he asked, his golden eyes shone with hope.

Maricar could only giggle.

"Nah, just teasing you."

But Prince Soma thinks otherwise.

.

.

.

-END-

.

.

My first SomaxOC Fanfic!

I had a hard time typing this coz the thought of Ciel being a demon is really troubling me!

Poor Sebastian! He seemed not pleased!


End file.
